Twins
by NewbiaTheElf
Summary: How Aelita deals with life in the real world. Please review.


Authors Notes: This takes place right after the episode "Code: Earth" and because I do not the principal's name, I'll just call him Principal until some gives me a name. Please review!

* * *

**"Welcome…to Earth."**

* * *

Jeremy stopped gasping for a moment to help Aelita up. She looked around with a shocked expression on her face, trying to figure out all these new feelings. Like that weird tickle in her nose-was she smelling something? The air was cold in the lab-though Aelita didn't really know what cold was, or any feeling on her skin-but Jeremy was grabbing her hand and he was warm. And she felt like she had organs, like a beating heart and lungs_. _Breathing was _so_ _cool_!

Except she wasn't really breathing, because everyone was hugging her and cheering so she felt partially crushed. She felt something cool on her cheek, had Jeremy just kissed her? He was blushing a bit, but nobody else noticed anything in the rush of voices and cheer.

"Aelita, you're going to start school on Monday, OK?" Odd was saying. "You're my cousin from Denmark-no, wait, Holland, sorry. You're name is Aelita Bjorn. Oh, jeez, we've got to get to the dorms. Jeremy made you some fake identification papers…"

"Thank you, Jeremy," Aelita said softly, testing out how her vocal cords worked in the real world. "For everything…"

* * *

_Several minutes later…_

"I can't find Principal," Jim said gruffly. Everyone was sitting in the bleacher on the soccer field, and Jim had gone to find the Principal to explain to him about Lyoko and get his job back, while the rest of gang tried to explain to Aelita what she would say if people asked people about her past and how you did things she had never done before, like eating.

"What? Where did you check?" asked Ulrich.

"I looked all over the school. But he might has moved from building to building, I can look again-"

"Jeremy! There you are!" yelled and angry voice. Nurse Dorothy was running over to the bleachers.

"How in the world did you get off your feet?" she scolded, but didn't wait for an answer. "We've got to get you to the infirmary. Jim, can you carry him? Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if you're ankle is-Taelia, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Italian class? And you too, Yumi."

"Taelia?" asked Aelita, confusedly. Then she remembered the time where Jeremy had thought he had been materialized but it was only a girl who looked freakishly like her. "I'm Aelita, a new student. The resemblance is uncanny, right?"

"Her hair is lighter than Taelia's," pointed out Yumi.

"She's my cousin," explained Odd, "from Iceland-I mean, Holland. It has so many nicknames it's sometimes hard to-"

"If you're a new student you should go see the principal to hand in your medical forms and get a class schedule," chided Dorothy. "Jeremy is coming with me, Ulrich can show you where the principle is, and you two should go back to class!"

"But we don't know where the principal is, that's the problem," said Jim. "Do you know?"

"Well," replied Dorothy after a moment, "Is it the 21st or 22nd?"

"22nd."

"Oh, then he and Sissy left school early to visit his parents in Paris, he'll be back on Sunday. Jim, are you going to help Jeremy or not?"

"Sorry," mumbled Jim and picked Jeremy up. He turned to the gang and said, "I'll talk to the principal on Monday."

* * *

_A few hours later, at dinner…_

Aelita stared at her food. There was a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and she knew you were supposed to chew solid foods and swallow liquids, but what did you do when they were combined?

"Are you alright?" asked Yumi worriedly as Aelita started to cough. She hadn't chewed her food, but luckily the chicken piece was quite small. She was coughing wildly, but you weren't choking unless you _couldn't_ cough. Jeremy patted her on the back to help the food down, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Here, have a drink," said someone said. Taelia had been passing the table with her lunch tray, and was holding out her water bottle. "You should-" and then an expression came on her face reminiscent of a fish gasping out of water and Aelita had to take the water for herself.

"Thank you," she gasped out after taking a long swig, partially because water was quite delicious and cooling. Of course, when the only thing other thing she had eaten she had choked on, it wasn't as though she had anything good to compare it to. Taelia was still staring at her.

"Woah, those two girls look totally alike," someone who had been watching Aelita hack with interest said obviously.

Taelia was going over in her head the statistics of having a long-lost twin when Aelita broke in, "You must be Taelia, right? Odd was writing to me about a new student who looked just like me. I'm a new student too, his cousin."

"What a coincidence," said Taelia quietly. "You're in 9th grade?"  
  
"Yes." She half-expected Aelita to announce she was the Prince of England and wanted to switch places with Taelia to see what the pauper life is like.

"This is weird," Taelia finished, and walked off before people started thinking she was rude. I mean, identical twins happened all the time, no need to _stare._


End file.
